Efflorescence
by Batmanni
Summary: It's been three years since her first failed attempt at Witch's training, and Miriam must leave home once again on her final journey to find that one piece of true magic buried deep within her. At least, that is after she fixes the barn of one temperamental farm boy whose roof she just so happened to destroy. Will this be another failure? Or will it be a chance at a new beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone, it's been years since I posted my last fanfic! Recently I've wanted to brush up on my writing skills again and decided to start up a new account here on to see just how rusty I've gotten haha Much like my character Miriam in this first swing at a Kiki's Delivery Service sequel.

Out of all the amazing Studio Ghibili movies, this will always be my favourite. There's something so true about this film that touches me every time I see it. Something so real in how Kiki sees herself and the people around her. How hard growing up really is and just how easy it is to give up on yourself and forget the true beauties in life... Haha as you can imagine I'm at a place very much like that myself. Anyways enough babbling, I hope you all enjoy it :)

* * *

_**I.**_

The open air came to the edge of the property: to the rocky cliff, the stone fence, and the small green townhouse that sat doll-like on the ridge. The blue sky wrapped around a number of other houses along the slope, and then stretched in all directions, down the steep hill and into the city.

The people of Kiriko—busybodies—were never at rest, especially in spring. Occasionally there might be heard the sound of silence, though it was a rare occurrence. The well-off residents along the southern side did their best to not waste a single moment, and the northern side, what they could to enjoy the good weather.

Because the house was built on a hilltop, dawn declared itself—at any given season—with the glow of gold, starting in the east, and rising until its full mass hung above its yellow roof. If someone were watching from any front window, they would see the shoreline black and disk-like slowly take shape as the sun's rays unveiled the city. The same could be said at dusk, while misty sky fading out into a purple haze, returned her cover, leaving silhouettes of black shapes in its place.

Miriam watched this transformation while seated at the window of her bedroom, chin resting on its wooden frame, and arms hanging loosely out into the warm air. She stared aimlessly into the sea as its crashing waves hit the nearby shore with a rush of quiet whispers, drifting out over the grassy terrace and up to meet her. She breathed in the salty air. It was a beautiful evening, warm, and with a cool breeze. Only two weeks into spring and already it felt like summer. It was the simple things like this, sunrise and sunset, the water, the view, the continuous buzz of energy and sound. It was days where she could sit and stare out into absolute nothingness that Miriam loved. That she would miss dearly.

"Miriam, you really should start getting ready," A voice said behind her.

A small, black, ball of fur jumped up onto her back. She could feel each of the cat's small paws as it gingerly made its way onto her head where it sat. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It will be five o'clock and guests will be arriving at Osono's to see you off. Your mom and dad are almost finished packing up all the food they made… Miriam, are you even listening to me?" The cat lowered its head down to hers and patted her forehead with its paw. "Miriam?"

"I know, Rune," She let out, a frown forming on her lips as she opened her eyes.

"Well then come on sleepy! Don't tell me you aren't excited to go?"

"Of course I am! You know that more than anyone, silly... I just..."

She turned her eyes towards a flock of birds. She watched as they made large, lazy, circles around each other.

"See those seagulls, Rune? Just gliding around so alive and free and way up there? Without a care in the world... so sure of themselves..." She stopped mid sentence, her mind loosing it's train of thought and wandering back within her.

The cat jumped down onto the windowsill. He gave her a concerned glance and followed her gaze towards the birds. He looked back at her. "Are you okay, Miriam?"

She let out another long sigh. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, and gave her companion a small pat on the head. He purred and rubbed against her.

Miriam stood and straightened her dress. _Strength Miriam, you can't put this off forever._

She went to her large wooden dresser and threw open its doors. Reaching behind her, she grabbed onto the neck of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, discarding it onto her bed, and diving into the dresser. "I know it's in here somewhere," She said and knocked over a neatly folded stack of under shirts.

"Be careful! I had just finished folding those!" Cried Rune.

"Don't worry, I'll put them back. You know, you remind me so much of Jiji sometimes,"

"Well he is my grandfather you know,"

Miriam pulled open the bottom drawer and rummaged around. "Mom put it in here somewhere, I know she did, because I'm sure I saw it—Ah!" With triumph she unearthed a blue, rectangular box. Her name, written beautifully in gold ink, was scrawled across its lid. "Found you," She grinned.

As if made of glass, Miriam held the box with trained delicacy and great care, setting it down on the floor before her and gently removing the lid. Pulling back folded tissue paper, she carefully removed the box's contents and unfolded it to lie across her arms. The light cotton fabric fell smoothly about her; it's dark imperial bazantium shade contrasting against her pale skin. She laid it out before her and then slipped it on. Yes, she thought mildly, this is it isn't it. Her witch's dress.

"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around to face Rune, throwing him a frown. "Dose it look okay on me?"

"You're gorgeous kid!"

Holding her breath she moved toward the full-length mirror that hung off of the side of a large oak dresser and stared longingly at her reflection. It had been so long since she had tried it on last; Miriam could hardly bear the tortured memories that came rushing back to her as she watched herself. Closing her eyes tightly, she stood in complete silence, stealing her emotions against the overwhelming feelings of anxiety that had been gnawing at her for the past week. As she stood to face herself in all her hideous glory, they churned violently in her stomach forming into mass lump sitting hard in her gut.

Miriam let out a breath and swallowed hard.

This day was coming weather she liked it or not, and blast it all, Miriam thought, she may be without happiness but she would dammed if she was without her pride. She forced her eyes open and surveyed the image before her soberly. The dress was short sleeved with a high-cut neck. Miriam was average in height, but skinny, and in her own opinion, boyish in comparison to other girls her age. The dress was relatively shapeless—which didn't help—its hem brushing just about her kneecaps and making her look all the more lanky. Its dark purple fabric contrasted awkwardly against the strawberry blond of her hair.

She snorted. "I wish I had dark hair like mom," She reached up to pull on a pigtail, "She's so beautiful." Countless times Miriam put on her dress. She hoped for something—anything-—that would make her feel different, and countless times she took it off, folded it carefully, and packed it back into the box.

"Grandma did... a really good job making this..." Her words fell, empty.

"Yes she did, now hurry up and start packing we're going to have to leave any minute now so-"

"Miriam! Honey! It's time to leave!" She heard her mother call from downstairs.

"Uh—Coming! Rune, oh no! What should I bring with me?"

"I told you to pack early! I told you!"

* * *

The garden behind Osono's Bakery was filled to the brim with party guests. Miriam snaked her way through the crowd. She received a pat on the back here, a hug there, congratulations and tears, coming at her from every direction in a mass frenzy of relatives and old friends. She couldn't rest for two seconds without someone charging up in her direction.

"Finally! You're here! I thought you'd never come!" A full, cheerful voice came booming through the crowd.

Miriam turned only to get a glimpse of the light brown head charging towards her before two impossibly strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, hoisted her up into the air, and swung her around.

Miriam laughed and the woman put her down. "Aunt Ursula!"

For as long as Miriam could remember, Aunt Ursula had always been a close friend of the family. She had often told Miriam of her mother's great adventures and most memorably, of the first time they had met. Again and again as a child, Miriam would beg that she tell her, even though she had heard it a dozen times before. Ursula would laugh, a deep, full, feminine sound, and begin to tell her with eyes animated and full of love, that _'it all started one warm day in the early summer'_. It made Miriam smile to remember such happy memories, and by the time she was thirteen herself, she had heard the story a thousand times: _'And then she took off into the night sky like a dream—and I thought I was dreaming too! 'A real witch', I kept on saying to myself, 'A real live witch'! It was magic.'_

Miriam adored her.

For a woman who was nearing her fifties, Ursula didn't look a day over thirty-five. Still slim and agile with the energy and spirit of twenty men, her almost wild natural beauty only managed to ripen with age. Her bright chestnut hair was longer and more unruly than ever, pulled back into a tight braid that trailed down her back. Miriam couldn't believe how long it had grown.

"Jeeze kid, look at you!" The woman exclaimed and she pulled herself back. "It was only yesterday that Kiki was getting married to that crazy Tombo, and here you are!"

Miriam laughed and fixed the woman with a amused smirk, "Look at me? Look at you! Your hair can almost be a tail." Ursula gave it a flick and winked at her, "Do you like it? I've decided to let it grow out a little," Miriam smirked, "Only a little?" Ursula placed two small hands on her slim hips. "Well, let me look at you. How's the dress fit? Two years late, but..."

Miriam gave her a quick spin and blushed. _I was hoping no one would mention that..._

"Just as gorgeous as your mom, and with that great face too," Her grin suddenly turned wolfish and she leaned in close to the girl, raising an eyebrow. "Hm, too bad you have to get up and go, leaving all the boys here crying at your feet. Not to mention that nude I wanted to paint of you-"

"Ursula!" Miriam shrieked, swatting her not-all-to gently on the arm in shock. They laughed hysterically.

"And what are the two of you laughing about now?" Miram's girn grew as she saw her father approaching them. "Ursula! How's it been?" He smiled, receiving a punch in the arm.

"Speak of the Devil," She hooted, "Tombo! Great, really great actually. How's the airplane business doing?"

"Beautiful. We just finished signing another contract for ten-thousand gliders,"

Ursula whistled and rocked back on her heels.

"Those are the three winged bike things that they've been doing air shows with all over the north, eh? Wow... Good job."

Miriam watched as the two talked, and sighed. Everyone here looked so happy, that is after all why they all came; To celebrate something happy, something good. So why was it that Miriam, the reason why everyone was here, was so unhappy. She'd let her mind wander and lost focus on the conversation, burying herself deep in thought.

"—go, darling."

Her father's address caught her of guard and snapped her back to reality, where Miriam immediately stiffened. "Huh? Pardon?"

"It's time to get going. Here, I'll go and get your broom."

Miriam's father rushed off through the crowd.

"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere." A warm hand fell onto her shoulder and gave an affectionate squeeze.

Miriam turned to face her mother. She looked more beautiful than ever tonight. It had seemed that over the years the woman had not changed a single bit, remaining every morsel the stunning beauty she was in her youth. Her short, pixie hair seemed to practically glow in the moonlight, its ends dancing about her ears and framing her slender face. She wore Miriam's favorite dark blue dress, simple but elegant, with small golden crescent moons dangling from her earlobes. The tinkled like fairy lights in the darkness of her hair. She was the most amazing witch Miriam had ever met, and also, the most amazing mom.

"Mom," She whispered.

"Oh baby," Kiki dropped down and scooped Miriam into her arms. "I know at first things might seem scary and maybe even hopeless. There are going to be times where you're going to want to give up and times where you'll feel out of place and unwanted. But through all of it," She pulled back and framed her daughter's face, "you'll also find beauty and understanding. You see the world like you've never seen it before and meet people and places that will change your life forever."

Miriam's father emerged from the crowd and placed a hand on her head.

"I remember the first time I saw your mother, speeding around on her broom. If it weren't for her training, I'd have never met her and you wouldn't be here right now. My beautiful baby girl," He hugged her tight from behind and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I've never been more proud of anything or anyone in my life than with you, Miriam. I know you'll be fine. You're the light of my life," He smiled.

"...The wind under my wings." Miriam finished, a small smile also spreading across her face. "I love you!" She gave them one last tight hug.

Her mother took the broom from her father and passed it to Miriam. "I made the handle longer and a bit thicker for safety. I also packed in twice as much straw on the end and used some of your father's cast iron for the rings. It's a special broom, Miriam, so be sire to take good care of it. It should be perfect for you considering the number of accidents you manage to get into..."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks, mom."

"Rune! Come on, we're leaving!"

The party suddenly irrupted in a mournful string of 'goodbyes' and 'see you soon's. A runway was cleared and Miriam poised herself at the end, mounting her broom. She adjusted the strap of her bag.

"Hey, your mom did a great job with your broom! Too bad she wouldn't let you make your own, now that would have been an interesting flight!"

"Oh lay off already, would you?"

"Miriam! Catch!"

From her left, a brown paper bag came flying in her direction. Miriam caught it with her free hand.

"We figured that you'll need a bit of a snack along the way, so I packed you some sandwiches and homemade orange juice."

Miriam put the bag in her sack. "Thank's, Osono." She said and smiled at the old couple holding each other, along with their son Kenji, a tall and muscular redhead.

"Oh, I also packed one of my famous butter tarts in there for you, pussycat!" She winked at Rune and he meowed happily.

"Okay Rune, here we go." She relaxed her grip on the brooms handle and fixed her gaze at the stone ledge rounding the bakery.

Miriam, for the life of her, was never any good at flying. Her mother was absolutely amazing at it, but alas, as genetics go, this apple fell very far from the tree.

"We're gonna need a good running start kid, you got that?"

_Just breath, it's all in the breath._

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She could feel the sensations of her magic beginning to swirl about her, as her dress began to flutter and her hair whip about her face. In her fingertips began the ever familiar and faint tingling sensation that pulled into a low ache, and slowly built until the whole of her arms vibrated with power and raw, throbbing, magic. She let the feeling of it take hold of her and ooze in and out of her core. The ends of the straw crackled and popped as her concentration deepened.

She began running.

"Come on kid, you can do this! Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts!" Rune cried as the neared the edge.

"Go!" She yelled, leaping up into the air and over the stone fencing. For a moment, the broom stayed on course, but suddenly plunged down into a nosedive headed straight for the ground.

Miriam screamed and wrapped her legs tighter around its handle. "Pull up! Pull up!"

Inches from the ground, they came speeding down an alleyway.

"Wall!"

"I know!" With all her might, Miriam pulled at the broom and they shot up the brick building and up into the night sky.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "That was a close one,"

Rune collapsed on her bag. "Jeeze, tell me about it..."

Miriam looked back and saw that the entire party was pressed up against stone railing waiving and cheering.

She waved back, and picked up speed.

"Rune?"

"Yeah Miriam?"

"I hate goodbyes."

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Miriam and Rune had been flying for the better part of two hours. It was now the second day of their journey, and after spending a long night nestled under the canopy of a large, old, willow tree, the two travelers were well rested and energetic. Miriam had no idea where they were headed, but she did know this: Wherever this place was, near or far, it would be remote. No more cities, no more traffic, and no more cars. No busy market places, or crowded streets. Miriam wanted peace, and the kind of peace found through silence and tranquility. A little town maybe, she mused, in the middle of nowhere where no one could find her.

Rune stirred on her bag. He groaned.

"Hm. According to this, I'd say we're just about here," Rune said, scanning over the map. "Hey, if we fly north there's a really great city coming up. Classy, and you know how I like that… Not to mention the grub. Their national food believe it or not is pie, Miriam. Pie!" From the corner of her eye, she could already see the drool pooling around the cat's furry paws. "Just think, every kind of flavored pie you can think of! Pumpkin, Dark Forest Cream, Coconut Apple Crumble, Cinnamon and Raspberry,"

"It's an absolute wonder how you aren't a beach ball…"

"Oh come on Miriam, please… Do it for me! Leaving Osono's bakery behind was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my whole life! Plea-he-_hease_!"

Miriam laughed, "I promise to buy you something at our next stop, kay? Anyways, I don't want to be in another city, Rune." She wiggled her eyebrows and smiled slyly at him, "How about we invest in a tent and just camp out for the next year?"

"Wait, wha'?" He jumped up onto her shoulder, "No way Miriam!"

"Oh stop it already. I was just joking… But I was serious about the city. I've told you a thousand times that I don't want to live in another one," She rolled her eyes, pulled face, and whined, "that's so boring,"

Nimbly, Rune slid onto the handle of her broom. "Think of me! Your poor starving companion!" Miriam wavered for a moment. Her hands began to tingle and the hair on the back of her neck bristled. "Hey would you move you know I can't fly with you on the hilt."

"Well like your mother says, 'Practice-'", Miriam, having heard the saying thousands of times, interjected curtly, "'-makes perfect.' Yeah, yeah… I thought we made a deal that you would stop nagging me."

"And you promised to feed and take care of me. I don't see a lot of that happening now do I?" The cat waved an impatient tail and turned away from her. He crouched along the edge of the handle and peered down below them. "You know we are flying awfully low, Miriam. I think you should take us up a few. We're almost level with the trees."

"And fall a hundred feet to our death? No way, I'm staying a low as I can for as long as I can. So why don't you butt on out and-", She tried to push the cat away. "Hey! Watch where you're swinging, kid!"

"Well if you'd just move, I'd-" She screamed.

Not having paid attention, Miriam didn't notice the trunks of three dangerously tall oak trees crossing into her path. She flew full force into the side of one's enormous body. Her left shoulder slammed into the tree. She screamed again, the force of the blow knocking her back and sending her into a spiraling shot.

"Miriam!" Rune cried.

With all her strength, she tried getting the broom back onto course, but had already lost control.

"_Brace for impact!_"

With a thundering crash, they blew through the roof of a building and thumped onto the ground.

* * *

Slowly, Miriam opened her eyes.

Everything around her was spinning in a mad flurry of misshapen blobs and colors. She groaned.

"Jeeze, get off me already would you…" Came a voice she couldn't recognize. "Didn't you hear me, airhead, I said get off of me!"

Miriam managed to prop herself up enough so that she could roll over onto her stomach. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she stared blankly at her hands in disbelief. "Wow. I'm still alive..." Beside her, she saw her broom completely unscathed. "Mom really did do a good job on my broom..."

Behind her, Rune clawed himself out of a bail of hay. "Great landin', kiddo..."

"Who the hell are you? You crazy or something?" The strained mystery voice said angrily.

Miriam turned her focus to the figure beside her and rubbed her eyes. There, lying back on an elbow and rubbing his head was a boy maybe only one or two years older than she. He had a messy rug of thick, black hair and lightly tanned skin. His grease-smeared visage was twisted in a deep scowl and with lips hard-pressed, he grunted, eyes livid.

"Pardon me?" She asked defensively, taken back but his outright attitude.

"You heard me, who are you?"

Miriam's brows knit together and she hunched over, hands balled into fists. Stranger or not, no one spoke to a respectable girl with that kind of mouth. "Excuse me, but that is no way to talk to a lady! I'll have you know—"

"'Lady'?" He suddenly laughed, "I don't see no lady here," His smile faded and his expression grew dark, "All I see is the chick in front of me who came crashing down onto my head!" He jabbed her not all too kindly in the shoulder.

"Ah! Oh jeeze," She pedaled backward. "I'm so sorry about that... Are you okay? I mean-" Miriam shut her mouth as she watch his eyes grow to the size of saucers, his gaze fixed on the mess above them.

"What have you done?" He hollered. "My... My barn!"

The boy jumped to his feet and grasped his head with both of his hands. His mouth hung agape. "Look at my roof," He stammered, "You blew a hole the size of a blimp through my roof!"

Miriam looked up and cringed. He was right, the area she had come falling through was, well...

He moaned and buried his face in his hands. "And I just finished all the new tiling..."

"Oh no…"

"'Oh no'? What do you mean _'Oh no'_?!" His words were like venom, and from the look on his face, Miriam could tell she was in for it. He was livid. "Do you know how long it's going to take me to fix that? Or how much it's going to _cost_? What the heck we're you doing up on my barn in the first place?!"

"I'm a witch in training!" She said hurriedly, "I was flying on my broom when I hit the tree line, and lost control of my broom, and-"

"You're a what? On a broom?" He stared at her in utter disbelief. Miriam could feel goose bumps growing on her arms under weight of his intense gaze. "Is this supposed to be a joke?"

Miriam jumped up to her feet. "Please just calm down," She pleaded, "I can fix it with my magic and it'll be like nothing ever happened!"

She raised her arms above her head and spread her fingers wide.

Rune jumped down from the bail of hay and ran up beside her. "Miriam, I don't think you should do that... I know spell casting is your strongest skill, but-"

"Well I can't just stand around and do nothing, Rune!"

Again she let her powers fill her and shut her eyes tight, tensing every muscle in her body. She pictured the roof in her mind, and imagined it molding back into place. The barn began to shake and Miriam's hands felt as if they were on fire. The boy took a step back and watched her in amazement.

_Come on magic, help me out for once in my life, "And fix this roof!"_

The wood cracked and convulsed above her, changing form, growing. And then, as quick as it had started, it was finished. Miriam lowered her hands, out of breath.

"What!?" The boy yelled.

Miriam looked up to survey the work she had done. She could have sworn she felt her hart drop right out of her body.

"There is a _tree_ growing out of the roof of my barn! A _tree_!"

And a tree it was. A massive Oak growing directly out of the lumber and spanning almost half the roof's size. From below, who knew how tall it could be. This, if anything, had to be the most disastrous magical attempt for her to date.

Miriam's hands shot up to her mouth as she shook her head in disbelief. "I wanted it to grow back! Into your roof! Not literally grow _back _into a _tree_,"

Miriam sank to her knees in defeat. "This is all my fault,"

"You bet it is!" The boy said, practically puling out his hair. "What am I going to do when Gorobe gets back... oh man he's gonna kill me..."

"Tetsuo! What in the name of...?"

Both Miriam's and the boy's head shot up.

In the doorway of the barn stood an enormous man towering well over six feet and completely made of muscle. He too had back hair but with streaks of gray running through its locks and had it pulled back into a long, sleek ponytail. He wore a beat-up jean jacket over a dark red flannel shirt that was tucked into a pair or well worn, faded jeans. On his feet were a pair of scarred work boots that had definitely seen better days, and on his face under the thick salt and pepper mustache, a deep scowl.

"Now boy, your gonna tell me happened to my barn or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass so hard you won't walk for a week." His bright blue eyes seemed to cut through the boy like ice.

"Don't look at me, I didn't-"

"I'm extremely sorry for what has happened to your barn, Sir. I take full responsibility for the damage. I offer my most sincere apologies." Miriam said, stepping in front of him bowing as low as she could in shame.

There was a silence and Miriam felt like she wanted to die.

"What's you name, darling?" The man asked her, his voice surprisingly sweet.

Miriam kept her head down. "Miriam, Sir, and this is my black cat, Rune. I'm a new witch in training. I got into an accident while flying over your barn and crash-landed down through your roof. If this boy hadn't been here to break my fall, I'd surely not have survived. After..." She paused, remembering the tree, "I tried to fix the hole with my magic but..." She bowed deeper. "I really am truly very sorry and will take it upon myself to see that the roof is repaired as soon as possible."

A hand came down onto her shoulder and she jumped. Miriam looked up and saw that the man did not look angry, but instead understanding. Getting a closer look at him now, she could see that face was tanned and worn old with age. Laugh lines covered his face and on his chin was a small white scar.

"No need to go on apologizing young lady, I think you've done enough of that already. Thank you for telling me the truth about what happened and having such good manners about it." His smile was like sunlight. "You can call me Gorobe and this here is my nephew, Tetsuo." He said while moving beside him.

Gorobe grabbed the back of Tetsuo's head and pushed it down as he bowed. "Manners Tetsuo, bow for the pretty girl."

Tetsuo's face began to burn as he blushed furiously.

"Now apologize." His uncle said happily, his icy tone clearly evident under the gleeful smile.

"What? Why?" Tetsuo asked, struggling to turn his head.

"Because you're my nephew, and Hell knows what kind of garbage managed to leave your mouth before I got here." He pushed the boy's head lower.

"I apologize... for speaking out of term..."

Gorobe grinned and pat him on the back. Tetsuo rubbed his head and scowled. Gorobe's smile only widened and he pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I'd also like to apologize for my crude language earlier. I didn't expect to be in the presents of such a fine young lady." He laughed meekly.

Miriam was shocked. Never would she have anticipated or be prepared for a reaction like this. People had always gotten angry with her, or at the very least _looked_ displeased with her. Gorobe just stood there, rocking on his heels and grinning. Maybe the day wasn't so horrible after all.

She bent down and took up her broom and bag. "Well thank you, but I'm serious about fixing your roof. I mean, I could never just leave it like this..."

"Oh I know. And I don't plan on letting you leave until you do!" His smile widened and he burst out into a merry gut-busting laugh that boomed like thunder.

Rune jumped up onto Miriam's shoulder. "So much for the whole kind and generous act..."

Miriam laughed nervously.

"I bet we'll be able to work something out. How about you come in the house for some tea. I bet you've traveled pretty far. Just leave did you?"

"How did you guess? Am I that obvious?" She asked, mortified. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

He only laughed louder and placed a large hand on her head, ruffling her already messy hair. "Come on you two, lets see what ol' Nan has got cooking on the stove."

* * *

**AN:** I had just come across some shocking news. As I was perusing through the other Kiki stories here on fanfiction, I was disturbed to find that someone else had come up with this idea before me! My story is really quite similar to **HookedOnAvatar011**'s story, _Aina, The Talentless Witch_! And for four main points! 1. The story is about Kiki and Tombo's daughter, 2. She isn't a very talented witch, 3. She stayed back three years (mine for reasons which will be revealed later), and 4. She's livin' on a farm! I'm really actually shocked! Like honestly! What are the odds!? :S To clear up any murky water, I'd just like to say that I have never read that story prior to coming up with mine and am sorry for anything that may seem like plagiarism—because it really, really isn't! And I apologize to **HookedOnAvatar011 **for coming up with similar ideas ^_^''' Believe me, it was unintentionally done! Your story is also really awesome and I recommend it to anyone who enjoys Kiki fanfics. Up side to everything is that we also have many points in our two stories that are un-similar! The plot and story are completely different, and so are all of our characters. Again, a thousand apologies! Please keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Gorobe's farmhouse was idyllic. Miriam couldn't help but let out a small sigh as it came into view.

It was a small two floor home with faded yellow paneling and an old wooden porch. It's front was covered in windows and on its deck, a lone rocking chair sat swaying in the afternoon breeze. Ivy and other vine plants like moonflower and clematis snaked up its sides, clinging to the troffs and spilling over their edges. A thin stream, lined by three tall birch trees rushed through the front yard and broke under a small bridge, disappearing into a collection of rocks. Off to the side, Miriam also saw a large white dog that merrily chased a fleeting butterfly. For miles around her, there was absolutely nothing. Just the farm and the land. Miles and miles of beautiful, clean, land. She paused at the white picket gate.

She'd always wanted to live in a place like this, small and desolate. Disconnected from everything. It reminded her of her grandparent's house and how she loved visiting them. Every time she went there she'd never want to come home, just stay in the country and breath in that sweet air.

Tetsuo passed her and held the gate open. He shoved one large hand into a pocket of his overalls, which hung undone and loose around his waist. A single blade of wheat dangled at the corner of his slightly frowning mouth. "Are you coming or what?" He asked impatiently.

There was a slight ruffle in the pit of Miriam's stomach then, catching her off guard and pushing her into motion towards the unhappy looking boy. "T-thank you," Miriam smiled best she could and quickly brushed past, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. She felt like a blithering freshmen, cowering in the face of a particularly frightening senior. She shot a quick glance back at him and only affirmed her fears. He was watching her intensely, his eyes looking as if they would burn a hole into the back of her skull for their sheer intensity. Her stomach turned on itself again and she swallowed hard, knuckles white on the handle of her broom. She was terrified of him.

Tetsuo rolled his eyes and leaned a hip onto the gatepost, still watching her. What had happened to the feisty witch he had met in the barn? What was with this meek and kind act she was putting on? Well what ever it was, he pulled the wheat from his mouth and threw it to the ground, he wasn't buying it. Turning to follow, Tetsuo locked eyes with Rune for the first time who was perched on the witch's shoulder facing him. The cat fixed him with a chilling glare and stuck his tongue out.

"Ah… Hey!"

* * *

They entered through the side door, the worn wood of the deck creaking under their feet as the old beaten screen swung open. A rush of warmth met Miriam. She stepped in and stood with her broom held close to her chest.

This was perfect. The light pastel colors of the walls, the real wood floors, the crisp smell of the outdoors mixed with the sweet scents of fresh bread, cinnamon, and apples. The walls were covered in frames of all sizes, a collection of smiling faces encircling them. Vases of flowers sat on almost every table accompanied by other small homey touches. The place looked lived-in and free. Not neat and tidy like in the city or doll-house-perfect like in the village her grandparents lived in. It was simply well, simple.

"Excuse me," Tetsuo said, a hint of annoyance in his voice as he stood trapped in the doorway behind her. Miriam felt her cheeks start to heat and quickly ducked out of his way and further into the hall. "Sorry,"

"You can put your broom in here, Miriam." Motioned Gorobe, rapping the doors of a broom closet. Miriam nodded and proceeded to do as told. "Also, I'd better warn you before we go on in and meet Nan-"

"You're late!" Came an old but powerful voice. A door swung open with such force that a gust of air blew down to meet them. "Look at all of you standin' out in the hall and mutterin' nonsense to yourselves. Come 'ere! Lunch is ready." The woman only glanced in their direction, waving an arm in invitation. Miriam caught only a small sight of her as she swiveled on her heel and disappeared again.

"...She's quite the character." Gorobe finished smiling warmly at the open door. "Come on then, you heard the lady."

Once in the kitchen Miriam stood awkwardly off to the side as Gorobe and Tetsuo made their way around the room.

"Hey, not ti'll after dinner." The woman snapped smacking Tetsuo's sneaking hand with a wooden spoon. He winced and laughed. "Never miss a trick do ya, Nan?" The woman grunted and pushed him along. Turning she stopped, eyes fixed on Miriam for the first time.

She was short and stout, but powerful looking. For her age, the woman stood incredibly upright and with an almost supernatural energy. Her white hair was pulled back into a tight braid that hung down one shoulder and like everyone else here, wore jeans and a button-down shirt, but with plain foam sandals.

"Well, well! Looks like we have a pretty little guest with us today!" She smiled lovingly. "Well hello dear, I'm Nan, the housekeeper." She fixed Gorobe with an icy glare, "Why didn't you tell me we'd be having guests over. I would have cleaned the house up a bit more. Look as us," She motioned, "She probably think's we're a bunch of animals!"

Miriam shook her head in protest, "Well I'm Miriam, and oh no ma'am, I'd never-"

Nan cut in, "It's alright dearie, it's not your fault." On the last word she returned to glaring at Gorobe and Tetsuo.

Gorobe raised his hands in defense. "It was a last minute thing, Nan, trust me."

"You could say she just dropped right out of the sky..." Tetsuo chimed in, an un-amused look on his face as he sat down at the table. Nan ignored him.

"Oh, where are my manners, take a seat love, lunch will be ready any second now."

When she returned, she placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of her. "This smells delicious, thank you."

"No problem, love." She went back to the stove. "So who's this Tetsuo, your girlfriend?"

Both Tetsuo's and Miriam's faces light up like giant tomatoes. "Of course not! She's-" "Oh no! I'd never, I mean-" The two chimed. "Alright, alright, settle down now kids. I was just teasing yous..."

"Miriam is a witch in training, Nan." Gorobe said happily, "She'll be staying here for a while to help us fix the barn roof. A little flying trouble while passing by is all,"

Nan's face light up. She placed a fisted hand on her hip and slapped her knee with the other. "Well I'll be, a witch. I haven't see one around here in years."

"She crash-landed through the barn. Almost killing me in the process…" Gorobe smacked Tetsuo's leg.

"What?!" Nan rushed over to the window, threw it open and leaned almost completely out. "What in the name of..." She came back in and threw her head back. Loud rolls of laughter escaped her. "Well isn't that something! That's gonna be the talk of the town for the next little while. Imagine, a witch crashing through the barn roof... that'll make a good story!"

She smiled at Miriam who looked obviously distressed. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, love."

Miriam sat confused and deflated at the table. One second she was stepping into the kitchen, next she was sitting down for lunch eating soup from a woman who she hadn't given a proper introduction to. The entire time, Rune stayed huddled in a ball on her shoulder. This earned him a wink from Nan who also set out a bowl of warm milk for him. Miriam watched as he jumped to the floor and carefully over to the food.

She looked up as Nan handed out the last bowls then sat down.

"Tell us Miriam, where was it that you traveled from?" Gorobe asked while sipping on his meal.

Miriam cleared her throat, "Kiriko, Sir."

"You can just call me Gorobe – and Kiriko? Well then, life in the big city, eh? Must be a change from there." He laughed.

"Well yes. I've only been here – with all of you – for a little bit now, but I love it already. It's nice and quiet, with no noisy cars, or busy squares,"

"Yep, you won't find much of those around here."

Without looking up from her meal, Nan said, "Tetsuo, elbows off the table," Then continued, "Kiriko? That's that city down by the ocean isn't it?" Miriam nodded. "I was down there not twenty-three years ago to visit my sister Lucile and my two nephews. There was a big accident with the Dirigible they had flying around the city at the time,"

"I remember that," Gorobe added in, "That's when you called me and Katsu screaming to turn the TV on. Poor kid, nearly died of a heart attack." Tetsuo stiffened at the comment, but continued eating.

"They had a witch too! Cute little thing who saved the day! You've probably heard of this Miriam, right? Hey, you probably even know her! She was even younger than you,"

Oh yes. Miriam had heard of it. Again and again she'd heard of it. "I do actually," She tried to smile, "She's my mom," Nan gasped, Gorobe's eyebrows raised. Even Tetsuo seemed interested. "And the boy she saved, well, that's my dad."

"Will wonders never cease? Not only do we get to meet a witch, but a famous one to boot!"

Miriam laughed nervously. "I'm not, really..."_ Really, really, really not._

"Are you finished up your training? I heard that witches start training around thirteen. How old are you again, love?"

"Sixteen and a bit," Miriam was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Huh," Gorobe grunted, "Tetsuo here is only a year older than you." He raised a brow at the boy. Tetsuo ignored him and shrugged it off. "Must be nice finally getting to go home and see your family again,"

"I actually just left two days ago." She piped up.

"Which explains a lot..." Tetsuo mumbled into his spoon.

"Tetsuo," Nan warned.

Might as well bare all, Miriam figured. She looked to Rune and he trotted over, jumping up to curl on her lap. She placed a hand on his back and he turned to lick the tips of her fingers. "It's okay kid," Miriam let out a sigh.

"When I was thirteen, I had an accident flying was hurt pretty badly so I couldn't leave. The next two years I spent getting better and helping my mom and dad with the business." No one said anything. Miriam chuckled, but it wasn't bitter. It was filled with irony and a kind of understanding. "I was never the best at the whole magic thing as shown by your poor barn which again, I'm extremely sorry for." Her face was bright as she looked up. "I promise I'll do my very best to fix it!"

Nan looked at her warmly and reached over to put a hand over Miriam's. "Of course you will! And any-ways, it'll be nice having another female here on the farm with me. Being stuck with these two buffoons is tasking… Getting old before my time!"

"And she doesn't look a day over twenty-five,"

Nan reached out to smack Tetsuo, but he quickly dodged her flying hand and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Thanks for lunch," He laughed.

"I'm gonna kill you one of these days, boy," She said almost merrily.

"Oh-ho, you better watch out Tetsuo! Nan's got it out for you now!"

Everyone was laughing and smiling, even Tetsuo. For once in Miriam's life, things felt okay. Things were going to be okay.

* * *

After lunch Miriam was given a tour of the farm. It was much larger than she had expected, looping around in what seeming like a giant circle. The fields were in fact a mile or two away from the farmhouse, so once the tour was ended, Gorobe hopped into a truck and drove off to tend to them. Wanting to make use of herself she offered her help to Nan and thus proceeded to do miscellaneous chores around the farm and house. This lasted for the majority of the remained of the day until the sun was far-gone behind the clouds, and the moon high into the deep night sky.

"I don't believe we have the spare room made up do we, Tetsuo?" Nan said over her shoulder from the sink as she washed the dishes left over from their small supper. Tetsuo shook his head. "Haven't used that room since dad was still around." He pulled a face. "The place is probably crawling with bugs and dust. I don't think the bed has a mattress either."

"Oh, well that'll be easy enough to fetch in the morning from the attic… I'll have to wash it though. Things probably a health hazard it's so filthy."

Throughout the entire conversation Miriam listened quietly as she dried and returned plates and cups to their respective cupboards.

"I guess that means you'll have to be shacked up in the loft for tonight, love." Nan frowned at her. Miriam perked up, "Huh?" She said, pausing. "You'll be sleeping in the barn," Tetsuo said distastefully, not looking at her.

Miriam nodded. "Well that's alright, I did come unexpectedly. I'm grateful for just a place to sleep." She laughed. "Any-ways it's not bad out. It's warm,"

"It has been pretty high up there in the temperature hasn't it? Well regardless, you should do fine in there. The place is empty except for a few tools. In fact," She started, turning and placing a rag toting hand on her round hip. "Tetsuo here used to sleep up there all the time when he was younger! Had to fight with him to get him to come down!" She laughed at the memory.

Tetsuo grunted, kicking back in his seat at the table, arms crossed across his chest.

"Any-ways," She continued turning back to her work, "You'll be up there for a day or two until we can get a room ready for you. Then you can stay with us here in the house."

"Really?" Miriam said, a smile on her face, "Oh, thank you so much! This is wonderful, really. You've been all so welcoming to me, even when I… well…"

"Oh no, no, no… Don't you say one word about it young lady! It's the least we can do after your little accident. Now, Tetsuo, if you'd get off your lazy butt and get our young friend here some blankets for tonight,"

"Yeah, yeah…" He grumbled dragging himself out of his seat. "I'm going already…" Standing, he stretched out his back and yawned, taking his sweet time about the entire thing. Miriam scooped up her bag and beckoned Rune to her. Tetsuo turned and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on witch, I'll escort you to your quarters."

Miriam followed wordlessly.

The trek around the house in search of blankets was spent in a tense silence. Miriam dared not say a word and for the most part, stared at the back of Tetsuo's head. She hated to admit it, but the boy intimidated her painfully so. Once they'd gotten out to the barn, Tetsuo climbed quickly and gracefully up the wooden ladder to the loft and threw her blankets onto a haystack as Miriam stood in the center of her mess clutching her bag strap to her chest. She knew it was coming, the pointing fingers, and the accusations. She could practically see the steam radiating off of him the entire afternoon as they worked along side each other.

"Don't expect my sympathy, witch." Tetsuo said as he descended from the loft. "You may have Nan and Gorobe eating out of the palm of your hand, but won't be getting mine."

"Why do you hate me so much?" Miriam snapped, dropping her arms. His unreasonable hostility was ridiculous. Rune jumped from Miriam's sack and stood, back arched dangerously at her side.

"You ruined my barn!" He hollered, advancing on her. He quickly stepped back however eyeing the small cat glaring daggers at him at her feet.

"By accident! And I've already apologized a dozen times,"

"Well maybe I don't want your apologies."

"I have a name, and it's Miriam thank you very much." She threw her arms up about her, shaking violently as she did. "Do you think I'm proud of what I did? I wish that I could turn time back as much as you do and fix this, but I can't. I wish I could turn back time for a million other reasons, but I can't!"

"Why don't you try and find out? Use your amazing magical powers," He said it mockingly, obviously referring to the incident earlier today. "Maybe this time you can add a garden, or better, a whole forest to match the tree coming out of my barn roof!"

"What more could you possibly want from me?" Miriam practically begged, almost screaming. Her voice came dangerously close to breaking. Oh how she wanted to melt into a puddle of tears.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, chests heaving in anger. Tetsuo's fists balled and he raised a hand about to say something but he stopped and turned to march out of the barn. "Just fix my roof and leave. I don't want you on my farm longer than you have to be." And he was gone.

Miriam stared after him for what seemed like an eternity. Her mind was completely blank. She was speechless.

"Why that little, pompous, brat!" Rune yelled. "Oh I should have scratched his eyes out! How dare he say those things to you!" The cat bounded around in anger. "The idiot was right about one thing though. Lets fix this thing and get out of here, Miriam. I don't want to spend one more second than I have to in this horrible, run-down, out-back, hick-red-neck,"

Rune was cut off as Miriam thrust her arms up over her head yelling. "_Change back! Fix yourself! Do something! Anything!"_

Rune came over to her quickly and placed his paws on her leg, "Miriam stop, it isn't worth it, kid-" She kicked him off.

"No!" She yelled, "I can do it, I know I can! I'm the one who did this, who made this mess, so I should be able to fix it!" She could feel hot tears of anger began to leak from her eyes and run down her face. She began to stomp her feet and groan angrily.

"_I can do it!"_

Miriam fell to the ground in her own defeat. Thick sobs racked violently through her body, pain filling her heaving chest with every breath. Her vision was rimmed in red, blurred so horribly that she could barley see her shaking hands, struggling to keep her up.

A singular ray of moonlight shone through the high barn window. It bathed her small frame, forming a long rectangle about her. Dust floated in the air as if in space, drifting around her and coming out in huffs by the opening of her mouth. She watched it swirl through her ragged breath. She squeezed her eyes tightly. Her tears stung her face.

So this was how it was? This is how it was going to be, how she was to live her life? A failure? She'd never felt such complete worthlessness. Such emptiness and sorrow…

Rune descended from his perch along a wooden fence. Slowly he made his way towards her and sat, feet pawing at the warm hay as he sat down. He said nothing. Simply stared at her. His giant feline eyes shone white in the dim light, his usually long pupils as round as saucers.

"I have to do it, Rune…" Miriam said through a choked sob, slamming her hand into the dirt. She raised it again, "I _need _to do it…" Her fist came down once more, however this time sluggish and out of energy. She was no longer crying, however the tears hadn't ceased. The feeling of self-loathing and disgust washed over her.

She hated pity. Especially when it came from herself.

"Oh Rune, what should I do," She said and lowered her head into her knees, hands resting limply around her face. "What will I do…"

The small cat also lowered his head. The pair sat in silence. The night was once again as calm as it had been, the sound of Miriam's breath cradling them in the dim moonlight, completely unaware of the tall dark haired figure standing in the shadows of the door. Hands slack at his sides; he watched her for another moment and turned his head away in shame. The crickets hiding in the tall grass began to sing, their sweet song filling the warm summer air, and pushing off the barn wall, he walked away disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

It was hot this morning. The kind of hot that made you tired and sluggish and made you want to strip down to your skinnies and go for a long swim in the pond. The kind of hot that made perspiration bead on your brown and drip down your back. It didn't matter how much ice-cold water you drank, you'd sweat it out just as fast as you could take it in. And this was just the beginning of summer. The beginning of what was about to be a long and extremely hot summer.

Tetsuo frowned. It seemed he wasn't the only one feeling the heat. The garden would have none of it.

He had watered the long strip of foliage lining the porch already this morning, but still the flowers sagged in the humidity like limp noodles. The patch of carnations before him drooped, their smooth petals waxy and thin. This was Nan's garden, and she'd be heart broken to see it die so early in the season. Especially after she had worked so hard to see it flourish.

He sighed and placed his hands on his knees, standing from his crouch and wiping them on his no-longer clean white shirt.

This didn't sit well with him. Nor did it bode well for the crops. It was do or die. And Tetsuo wasn't sure the farm could survive another year of dead crops, especially after last year. His frown deepened instantly.

And that darned girl.

He growled and thrust his hands into the pockets of his overalls turning towards the barn. What in the hell was he to do about her now? He had a good mouthful to say to her true, key word being _had_. But after last night, seeing her there, Tetsuo didn't know if he had the heart anymore.

He grimaced deeply and kicked at the path, shocks of pain tingling up his leg as the tip of his well-worn boot collided with a sharp rock sticking ruefully out of the dirt. He remembered sickly how she stood there, looking so small and so delicate, hands balled at her sides shaking. How she had sobbed, that look of raw fear and pain present in her giant eyes. A look he'd put there. He kicked at the path again and swore audibly. Lord, he felt like an asshole. The guilt swam around in his stomach like a ship being tossed about at sea.

On top of that, his already dangerously low mood was worsened by the fact that he hadn't had a single wink of sleep in well over twenty-four hours. Not a moment's rest, not a single bloody moment of peace ever since that dammed girl arrived. He'd tossed and turned in the fruitless pursuit of finding a comfortable position only to be shot back into consciousness as images of last night replayed in his mind. He shook off thoughts threatening to now also completely destroy his morning.

However, it was a bright new morning. A horrible, bright, new morning, and he'd trudge along. Not like he had any other choice.

Tetsuo rounded the house, eyes locked on ground.

"You're gonna smile and be nice," He said to himself. "Just don't think of that dammed tree and you'll be fine. You wont loose your temper, you wont loose your…"

Tetsuo stopped suddenly in his tracks and stared up at the barn. He placed a hand on his head, and rubbed at his sore temples. With effort, he managed to pry his mouth open and force a word out. "H-Hey, girl…" He stammered, "I-I mean witch girl! Witch girl! Hey!"

Tetsuo jogged into the barn and called out once more, but there was no reply. He pulled his hat off and tapped it against his leg impatiently. Looking up he could see that there was still a gaping hole in the roof. Clear as day there was the sky, and roots, and branches, and leaves. They hung from the ceiling and swayed in the draft. He licked his lips. Tetsuo climbed up onto the loft. There he found nothing but her bag and the bed supplies he had brought to her that night folded into neat pile. He jumped and latched the insides of his boots onto the wooden ladder, sliding down its rails. She wasn't there. Turning one more time, he shook his head and slapped his baseball cap against his hand making a loud crack and ran out of the barn.

Running back to the house he spotted Gorobe on the front porch, stretching his arms out at his sides and twisting about. He must have just woken up.

"Gorobe!" Tetsuo called still running, "Where's the witch?"

The giant of a man turned, surprised to see him. "Hm?"

"The witch girl," Tetsuo said again slowing down to stop in front of him. "Where is she? She isn't in the barn."

"Haven't seen her round these parts. Didn't run off did she?"

Tetsuo shook his head, "Nah, stuff's up in the loft. Wouldn't leave without it. Talk to her this morning?"

Gorobe thrust his hands into his pockets and rocked back onto the heels of his boots. "Nope, just came out here myself. Haven't seen a soul but you and Nan."

The front door opened and, as if on cue, out came Nan herself toting a wicker basket full of fresh laundry on her hip. "She's out back by the well-shed," She said transferring the basket from one hip to the next. "Came in at the crack of dawn this morning asking if I needed any help, so I got her to go and hang some of the linens out to dry. Took her broom with her too, said she'd probably go out flying again this morning for practice."

Tetsuo nodded. "Kay, thanks," And began to take off, but as he did, the full wicker basket came flying in his direction. Scrambling, he caught it. "Take those out with you!" Nan said, but he was already on his way. "Alright!" He yelled back, waving his hat. Gorobe chuckled. "Kids, gotta wonder where they get all that energy from."

Tetsuo made his way down the back path around the vehicle shed and out past the grain silo. The path was thin and winding, lined with wild flowers and herbs. He shot past the pig's pen and chicken coop, sending the animals squealing and squawking. "'Morning everyone!" He said as he past them.

Finally, spinning to get past the old wooden gate, he spotted her. She stood out in the field just beyond the well-shed pinning linens just as Nan had said. Her broom was perched up against one of the posts and her little black cat friend was hopping about trying to catch some unknown prey in the grass.

"Hey!" He called, "Hey witch girl!"

Miriam turned, blanket in hand. She saw that Tetsuo was making his way towards her, his black scruffy hair pinned under a worn-out old baseball cap. He had on a clean white shirt and wore the same undone overalls hanging about his slim hips.

His cheeks were red and flushed from the run over and his eyes, she noticed for the first time, were a piercing blue. Miriam felt her stomach do a quick flip, a bad one. She swallowed hard.

He marched up to her and stopped, placed the basket down, and took a defensive stance. His expression suddenly changed from that of stone to one of suspicion. Then, just as quickly to one of blatant accusation, and then curiosity. "Couldn't spirit it away I'm assuming?" The words coming out as more of a bark than a question.

Miriam spared him a single glance and continued working. After a moment, she let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't the energy to fight with him again. She turned to hang the blanket in her hands. "Keen observation, Sir."

Tetsuo frowned at her comment and opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing would come out. Her eyes he noted were rimmed with gaunt purplish circles, the tender skin of her eyelids puffy and pink. Much like her mouth, turned down at the corners, faint lines creasing between her brows.

He watched her for a moment bending down to hang another set. "Here," He offered taking one himself.

The two worked in silence for a length of time. Neither saying a word, neither wanting anything to be said. If it had to come down to it, neither would know _what _to say or do. These were indeed awkward circumstances. Taking in a breath, Miriam moved to open her mouth but made the mistake of looking in his direction. They're eyes caught and she saw that his too was open, about to speak. She snapped her lips together abruptly. He did the same. Another silence.

Rune snuck up on Miriam's side and crouched in the grass. "You should try saying something." He said none to stealthily through his teeth. Miriam shot him a look. "To have a conversation one must _converse…_ That means _talking_, Miriam." She ignored him. "Here are a few examples: 'Ever heard of a shower you selfish, inconsiderate, bumpkin?', or 'Pull your pants up you no good for nothing hillbilly'. In fact, you should take your broom and shove it right up his-"

As she was about throw a clip at him, Tetsuo spoke.

"Miriam," He said.

The sudden sound of her drawled out name stopped her dead in her tracks. She immediately halted what she was doing. Maybe this was a test… she glanced at him and their eyes locked for the second time. They held no anger or frustration only swam with an emotion unreadable to her. She lowered her hands from the line.

"Maybe…" He breathed in, "Maybe you didn't mean to cast that tree there. Or what ever it is you witches do," Tetsuo turned his gaze toward the sky unable to keep contact with the deep swirling pools of gold threatening to suck him in completely. "Fact is, it's there, and there isn't much else we can do about it. No amount of…" He paused, "Of talk is gonna make it go away. We're okay… and that's at the very least something to be thankful for."

Miriam started at him long and hard until her eyes began to sting. How could he come to her like this and say those words to her. So cold and so unfeeling. How could he be so aloof, so stubborn and rude? So hurtful? She tore her gaze away and focused on her hands. "Thank you for stating the obvious. If that's all you have to say, please leave. I have work to finish."

"Ah, Miriam, I didn't mean to say—" Tetsuo reached out and grabbed one of her hands. She froze and looked up into his vivid blue eyes, a fierce blush spreading rapidly across her face. Tetsuo immediately let go and took a step back, hand retreating behind his head as if to scratch a sudden itch. Miriam swung her own to her chest, cradling it in the other, and turned half shielding herself from him. "I—uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. As Miriam was about to open her mouth, Tetsuo's hand moved from his neck and onto the brim of his hat. He removed it slowly, and brought it to his side.

"I'm sorry."

The words rang in her mind like a bell.

"About last night, I was awful to you… and I was mean. I said things, horrible things. There's no excuse for the way I treated you. It was an accident, and I blew up." He chuckled grimly, "I was a real asshole."

"I second that!" Interjected Rune.

Tetsuo nodded his head and locked eyes with her once again so that she could see just how sorry he truly was. Just how much he meant every word he was saying, and just how hard it was for him to say them.

Miriam lowered her hands, turned to him, and slowly nodded back. "Something to be thankful for…" She repeated his words. "Yes," She said and almost smiled. "Yes."

They started at each other for a long time, their eyes never loosing each other's gaze. She looked exactly as she did yesterday, Tetsuo thought, when she first came crashing down on top of him. Same reddish-blonde hair in two low pigtails tied by the same red ribbons, same dark dress, same stunned deer-in-the-headlights look about her. But different somehow. She seemed perky now, happier. Her shoulders were loose and her face void of any prior distress. She had a way about her. There was even a strange pulsating glow that seemed to surround her. But that was probably just the sun playing tricks on his eyes.

"I'm finished," She said, breaking the silence. "So what should I do with…" She motioned to the baskets.

"Just leave them, I'll be out here again later so I'll bring them back." He put his cap back on. Miriam nodded. Stretching her arms up she let her body go completely stiff and on release, sighed loudly. "There is however still one problem," He continued his voice returning to its usual distaste. "We still need to fix that dammed mess you made when you came crashing down onto me oh so gracefully. Roof's a bloody mess…gonna take weeks to fix."

Although his tone was gruff, his face remained impassive an with no sign of true malice. "Yes, it will take a very long time to fix." She said, careful of her words. "But I'm not going anywhere. Not that I have anywhere to go. So we'll get it done." This time she did smile. "Come on, Rune," She said taking up her broom. The cat merrily jumped up onto her shoulder.

As she was about to leave Tetsuo called out her name again. "Where are you off to?" He knew perfectly well where she was going, he just couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, I'm just going out flying for a bit…Nan said it was alright that I do before lunch."

"Do you honestly think that's the best idea?" Tetsuo smirked, but only slightly. "What with your track record on flying about these parts."

So it was a challenge he wanted, Miriam thought. Her grip on her broom tightened and she pressed it firmly against her breast. A look of determination fell over her face. "Why don't you come with me then? If I'm supposed to stay here for a few more weeks to help you fix that roof, I can't just sit around on my butt doing nothing all day. I'm still going to need to train. I only have a year to improve on my witch's powers, remember," She watched his face closely. He said nothing. "Unless that is you're too chicken."

His brows knitted together. "Okay," He said throwing a basket to the ground, "I'll take your bet. I'll go with you, little witch." He began walking out into the field and stopped, turning to Miriam who still hadn't moved an inch. "By all means," He said making a sweeping motion with his arm, "Ladies first."

Miriam smiled. His manners were improving.

"Okay, so I think now would be a good time to tell you that I'm not the best at flying." Miriam said bracing her broom between her legs. Tetsuo mounted on the back and shot her a look. "I think we both know that already."

Rune leaped onto the handle and took his position between her arms. "Broom prep," He called out. Miriam, through habit, straightened and put on a stern face.

"Body durability,"

"Check. Closely examined and sanded."

"Bristle prep,"

"Check. Combed and cleaned."

"And you tightened the iron bindings from the crash?"

"This morning; check." Miriam turned her head a bit towards Tetsuo. "You're gonna want to hold on tight and squeeze the handle with your thighs. The trick is to not let yourself hang off of it, but sit as upright as possible. And don't let your legs dangle. You want to bend them up as close to your behind as you can."

"Yeah," He said fidgeting. "Gottcha. You can actually understand what it's saying? The cat I mean?" Rune yowled. "'It' he calls me? '_It_'!? Why that good for nothing brat! I hope he falls off your broom, Miriam!"

"What did he say?" Tetsuo asked peeking over her shoulder. Miriam laughed nervously. "That he's excited you're coming with us," From between her arms the cat continued to holler and complain.

"So are you ready?" She asked Tetsuo.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Miriam took that as her cue and began to bend down, preparing for take off. The wind began to pick up around them and swirl beneath her feet. Tetsuo however didn't notice. "I've got to say though, this broom is mighty uncomfortable to sit-"

He had barley gotten to finish his sentence, his last words trailing off into a loud scream. Miriam had pushed off and sent them flying vertically upwards into the air.

The downward force of the bound was so strong that their hair became matted to their faces. Rune's claws dug deep into the wood of the handle. Miriam struggled to slow the violent ascent.

"Hold… on!" Miriam said with difficulty. Summoning up all of her strength, she pulled the broom to her right. They shot downwards into a spiral.

"Pull up, kid!" Rune hollered.

Her hair whipped about her eyes so that she couldn't open them. The broom wouldn't budge. "I can't! Too much weight!"

"Lemme help!" She heard Tetsuo call out from behind her and began pulling on the handle. Miriam joined in.

Within seconds, they swooped upwards and came to a stop, floating as if suspended in the air for a short moment. Tetsuo released the breath he had been holding from the moment they left the safety of the ground. "Well that was horrifying." Rune said, still frozen in fear. She petted down his hair. "Wasn't so bad for my first time flying with two people."

"First and last." Tetsuo grunted.

Miriam said nothing in reply, but simply sent them into a smooth sail across the vast, open, farmland. The air out here was wonderful. It felt fresh and new. Below them they passed roads and trees, even people from time to time. There was a man and woman in a buggy. Miriam called out and waved. There were children playing out on the road, throwing stones and hopping about. They too stopped to wave.

"This actually isn't that bad." Tetsuo said after a while. His voice startled her because they had been silent for a long time now, taking in the sights around them. She had almost forgotten he was there. "I bet you get to do this all the time… Just take off and never come back. Like a bird and just fly around. Sounds great…"

Miriam shrugged. "Depending on how you look at it I guess… My mom is amazing at flying, if only you could see her. She used to have to fight with me to get me to even go near a broom when I was younger."

Tetsuo frowned, "Really? Why's that?"

"I guess I was always scared that I'd just… I don't know. Never come back down." It felt weird to say that aloud. She'd said it once before to her aunt during a very heartfelt conversation, but never to anyone else. Not even Rune. She'd felt instantly guilty.

Tetsuo made a non-committal sound in response.

Stealing a glance behind her, Miriam saw that Tetsuo was no longer tense. His shoulders drooped and his back hunched comfortably. His grip on the broom was lax and he had an almost serene look on his face. A smile even. Miriam felt a small tug in her gut. He wasn't as menacing like this, or intimidating. He was actually extremely attractive. Wind blowing through his hair, his usually harsh features softened.

She couldn't stop herself. "You should look like this all the time." She said, turning back to face the front.

Tetsuo turned, still slightly lost in the fog of his own thoughts. "Hm? Look like what?"

"Happy. It's a good expression on you, you know. Not always angry or frowning… like smiling. You should do that more."

The moment she said it, she know she'd regret it. The look of serene happiness disappeared from his face as suddenly as it had appeared, and the stern, disapproving farm boy returned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Miriam sighed and Rune rolled his eyes. "Should we get going back then? It's probably almost lunch time."

"Yeah, probably should. Got any idea how we're gonna land this exactly?"

Miriam made a wide sweeping turn with her broom and stopped, hovering high up in the air. "Not really." She said, a grin spreading on her face.

She threw her legs out to the sides and they dropped.


End file.
